And All Because of You
by angel.vision77
Summary: When April returned for her sixth year at Hogwarts she believed that nothing had changed over the summer. However, her life begins to change when she discovers a dark secret.What happens when her nosiness gets her in deeper trouble than she'd anticipated?
1. Prologue

**A/N**:

All right, this is my first fic here at this site, so please tell me what you think about. Any feetback or constructive critisism would be appreciated**.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, this honor belongs to Joanne K. Rowling

_Prologue_

Adjusting her thick rimmed glasses and taking a finally brush through her plain brown hair, April MacMillan was getting ready for a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though she didn't feel content to get back to school for her sixth year, she still had to go back no matter what.

So avoiding a last glance in the mirror, she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed the trunk that was situated next to her bed. Stiffeling a sigh when she opened the door to her room and walked down the stairs of their family house.

April's mother was waiting for her in the large foyer, a smile spreading to her lips when her youngest daughter descended the spiral staircase.

"There you are, honey! What did you take so long? And why are you wearing these glasses again?," her mother asked in a kind way as April approached her.

"Mom!", April whined and looked up at her mother.

"You know why"

"Well, yes. Nevertheless still, I think you're overreacting.", Kera MacMillan breathed, not wanting to start a fight this soon in the morning. "Come along, dear. Your sisters and your brother are waiting for you."

When April crawled into the large limousine, she heard her eldest sister, Natasha, mumbling something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'fat cow', but chose to ignore it.  
She took a seat next to her older sister by two minutes, Lenora, who was flashing her a bright smile.

"I'm sooo excited to get back to Hogwarts", her sister whispered in April's ear and giggled slightly. April just rolled her eyes at her.

With all the things Lenora had, she would, too, be excited to go back. But she hadn't that. She hadn't the perfect life like her twin sister did. So nodding her head, April looked out the window, preparing herself for this new year.

"Apriiiiiiil!", the voice screamed through the walls of the train station once the family had stepped foot into it. April knew this voice just too well. It belonged to one of her roommates since first year, Lisa Turpin.

"Awww, I'm so glad to see you again!", Lisa rambled on, "I've got to tell you i so /i much.", Lisa exclaimed and took April in a breathtaking hug.

Awkwardly April put her hand around Lisa's waist and sighed. 'This for sure is going to be a long year', she mused and let go of her friend.

"Why didn't you wrote back to one of my letters?", Lisa asked once they were standing in front of the Hogwarts Express.

"I was busy, with..erm... stuff", April answered and faked a smile. She wasn't used to getting much of attention at home, so she felt kind of weird about Lisa's question.  
'As if I didn't choose that road', she thought to herself and looked down at her appearance. She wore a dark baggy pant and some T-shirt she didn't even recognized buying in the first place. The shirt was too big for the small teenager but April couldn't care less. She liked it that way. Her hair was in a low pony tail and she hadn't applied any make-up at all.

Yeah, she would make herself more ugly than she usually was, but that didn't bother her. After all she had friends that liked her the way she was, even if she sometimes reacted a little bit weird.

"Hey there mystery woman", a familiar voice spoke, snapping April out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the only person who would ever call her like that.  
In view came Luna Lovegood, the one person who April called a true friend.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. Hope you didn't have to face some of...", there Luna lowered her voice, "the garden gnomes. Father said they're having a revolt and you should watch out for them.", she nearly whispered and April nodded her head.  
Taking her in a friendly hug, something April were not really used to, she breathed into her friends ear, "I missed you over the summer, Luna."

"...and I'll know if you misbehave!", April's mother stopped her long speech before she embraced each of her children. When she came to April, tears were forming in her eyes, "Don't let them bother you, sweety.", her mother said under her breath and took April in a tight embrace.  
"I won't let them.", April whispered and struggled to keep the tears from falling down. br She let go of her mother and stepped into the 'Hogwarts Express' right after her older brother and turned to wave at her mother one last time as the train took off from the station.

"So,", Ernie said once the train had left the station and their mother was not more than a black spot in the landscape.  
"You heard what mom said. Stay.Out.Of.Trouble.", his speech was directed at Natasha who just snorted at him.

"I always do.", she retorted and grabbed her trunk, tugging a strand of shiny brown hair behind her ear and left, slamming the compartment door loudly behind her. Most likely Natasha would go sit with her goons Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

Turning to his younger sisters, Ernie sighed in frustration. "Why does she always have to be like that?", he asked no one in particular and also grabbed his belongings to walk of.

Now it were only the three girls standing in the hallway, looking pretty annoyed at each other.  
"Come on, girls. Let's find an empty compartment!", Lenora announced and both Luna and April followed her as she walked in the opposite direction that her siblings had gone.

April and Lenora had been placed into Ravenclaw in their first year, while Ernie was in Hufflepuff and Natasha had been sorted into Slytherin. The only time the four of them were actually talking was in summer break when they stayed at home.  
Back at Hogwarts, April and Lenora tried to stay away from their older sister as far as they could. And only talking to their brother if it had to do something with their parents.

April glanced over to her twin sister who was walking ahead of her. Lenora had dirty blonde hair, like Ernie had, which would end just above her neckline. She was pretty tall for her age and had a figure most girls would dream of. Though she wouldn't show off like Natasha tend to do, Lenora wasn't one to hide in a corner when it came to boys. Her current boyfriend was Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor. Speaking of which-

"Oh look, there's Dean!", Lenora squealed and faced April with a pouted look on her face.  
"You sure don't mind if I tell him 'hello'?", she asked and batted her eyelashes at April.

"No, go ahead.", April told her and forced a smile. br "Thanks!!!", Lenora screamed and took off to meet Dean.

"Now it's really only the two of us, I guess.", Luna chuckled next to April.  
"Yeah, seems so.", she shrugged and sighed.

"Well, then let's meet up with Ginny. I've got to warn her about the garden gnomes.", Luna muttered and grabbed April's hand to lead her to the last compartment on the train.


	2. The trainride

**A/N: ** This chapter is mainly the ride to Hogwarts, it's kinda boring but you learn more about the relationship between April and her sister Natasha. Also you get to know April a little bit better which is essential for the next chapters _hint_ ;o)

_APpLeBun: _Thank you for reviewing. Personally I think the prologue was rather boring _shruggs_

And yeah, I tried to update the story as soon as I got the time :o)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The trainride_

When the two Ravenclaw students stepped into the compartment, the upcoming conversation broke up and four pairs of eyes were looking at them expectantly.

"Hi.", April said slowly, "are these seats occupied?"

"No, not at all.", Hermione Granger were smiling at the two girls as they sat down. April next to Hermione and Luna was sitting next to Ginny Weasley.

Soon April began to zoom out the shrilly voice of Ginny and bend down to take a book out of her trunk.

She skimmed through the pages and found the one she had marked with an ink spot. From there she was about to read along, when suddenly the door flew open.

April looked up from her book and glanced at the boy who was standing in the door frame.

"Malfoy!", Harry Potter's voice spit with venom as he also turned to look at the smirking Slytherin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Scarhead, Weasle, Mudblood, another Weasle, Loony Lovegood and...", he took a good look at April who was desperately trying to cover her face behind the book.

"Oh, the youngest MacMillan daughter. Didn't know you were a blood-traitor like the Weasleys over here.", he snorted and pushed a strand of platinum blonde hair out of his face.

"Shut it, Malfoy!", Ginny growled dangerously at him but Draco only cocked his eyebrows at her. "And why would I do that? It's not like I can't deal with you, Weasley", he spat while fumbling with his wand a smirk still plastered to his face.

"_Furnunculus_", yelled Ginny and Draco barely ducked the spell. Turning back to her, he scowled at her, "Watch your back, Weasley."

"You rather watch your back, Malfoy, if you don't want to end up like a ferret again.", Harry barked at him, putting out his wand as well.

"Please just stop it.", April said looking from Harry to Malfoy and back. She hated fights, especially when she was in the same room.

A final scowl sending to Harry, Malfoy slammed the door behind him and trotted off to bother some other persons.

"I hate that prick!", Harry said while slumping back into his seat at the window a frown plastered to his face.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry. Just ignore him.", Hermione told him in a calm voice then noticed the slight sobbing coming from next to her.

"Oh my god, April. What's wrong with you?", her voice echoed through the compartment and all eyes now were on a crying April.

"It's...it's...nothing.", she managed to say and wiped a few tears away.

Luna rolled her eyes at her, "Come on, it was only Malfoy.", she replied and got over to April to comfort the girl.

Just then the door flew open again and Ron immediately took out his wand, ready to cast a spell. But surprised he sank down his wand when he saw Lisa Turpin standing in the door frame, a confused look on her face.

"Were you going to hex me, Ron?", the girl asked and snorted as Ron shook his head.

"Thought you were Malfoy."

"Am I really looking this bad? Oh man, I never realized...", Lisa joked but her laughter subsided by seeing Aprils tear strained face.

"Baby, why are you crying?", she bent over and gently pushed Luna aside.

April glanced up from the ground and nearly choked by noticing everyone's eyes on her. She took her glasses down and rubbed her eyes, "He just, kind of, he hit a nerve, that's all.", she stuttered and cleaned the now wet glasses. Then put them on again and flashed a shy smile at Luna who was still kneeling in front of her.

Shaking her head, Luna got up and petted Aprils head. "Don't take his words so serious. I bet he's mad because of the gnome revolt."

"Aww, I can see it! There it is!", Ginny hopped up and down in her seat with Ron shooting her an annoyed look.

"I can see it, too!", he mimicked her voice and grinned like a madman.

"Oh fuck off."

The last few hours had gone by very fast without any interruption from Malfoy or any other person. Everyone had changed in their school robes and April was about to get up when she for the first time noticed the little emblem on the chest of Hermione's robes.

"You're a Prefect?", she asked quite timidly. After all she hadn't spoken very much to Hermione Granger in her six years at Hogwarts.

"Yupp, and Ron over here is one, too!", the frizzy haired Gryffindor said, pride in her voice.

"Uhm, congrats. That's, uh, cool, I guess?", April tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Indeed it is. I for sure am taking away house points from Slytherin for Malfoy's rude behavior earlier.", Hermione beamed.

"Yeah right, why haven't I thought of that?", Ron turned to look at Hermione.

"Because you're a git, Ronald.", Ginny chuckled and went on to jump up and down.

With a slight smile on her lips, April grabbed her school uniform and walked out of the compartment, closing the door behind her. She trotted down the hallway with her eyes plastered to the ground, right now she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

When she reached her destiny, the girls bathroom, she tore her gaze away from the ground. Seeing there was no queue, she hastily got in one of the cabins.

April stripped down her clothes and folded them casually, then looked at her uniform with critical eyes. She shuddered once her eyes had stopped at the shiny badge, it had a big 'P' written on it.

"Prefect...", April muttered and let her fingers run over the hard material wondering why the headmaster would make her a Prefect.

Suddenly there was a sound, telling April that someone had entered the bathroom and she hurried to get dressed.

A fainted sigh made her look up as she quietly pushed the cabin door open. She glanced around only to meet eyes with her sister's reflection in the mirror, Natasha was leaning over the sink washing her hands.

"What?", Natasha snapped while drying her hands with a paper towel. April was still standing a few feet away from her watching the brown haired girl with mild interest.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thought I heard something.", the prefect replied then walked over to the sink to wash her hands as well.

"What's it to you?", by now Natasha was applying some make-up but frowned when she noticed that April had her hands already on the door knob.

"I'm just curious, Tasha.", April confessed, looking her sister up and down.

"It's just, ugh, I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm perfectly happy and then my dear boyfriend comes and ruins everything.", Natasha said, stuffing her make-up back in the small purse that was resting by the sink.

"What did Cormac do?"

"Except for being a complete idiot?"

April nodded and got over to her sister. Why someone as picky as Natasha had fallen for someone like Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor in his last year, was beyond her.

"Wanna tell me?", April asked softly.

A sigh escaped Natasha's lips as she plopped down on the cold floor."He just...", Natasha looked up at April who was standing over her, a curious expression on her face.

"He said that 'Gryffindor's and Slytherin's shouldn't date'. I was so pissed, I mean, we went out for nearly two years and he never minded that we are in different houses.", her voice was cracking and she gulped heavily, desperately trying to stop the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"Maybe it's better this way. Maybe I was just stupid to fight for something that he never really wanted. He never realized what I've been gone through for this bloody relationship."

April had kneeled down in front of her, now wiping away a single tear that cascaded down Natasha's cheek. "Everything will be okay, Tasha. He's not worth it."

"Oh yeah, like you'd know dearest sister. Do I have to remind you that you never had a boyfriend?", Natasha stated rather nasty and turned her head away from April.

"That doesn't mean I don't know what it's like to be hurt.", April tried to convince her sister but stood up when the train came to a hold.

"Come on, you've got other things to worry as about that git McLaggen. Eventually it's your last year at Hogwarts.", she stuck her hand out to help her older sister up.

"Yes, mom and dad wouldn't be too proud if I failed the NEWTs."


	3. Prefect Duties

_Prefect Duties_

When April returned from the bathroom, she had complications to get back to her compartment since the students were flooding out of the Hogwarts Express.  
Finally reaching the compartment she pushed the door open.  
"Did you get lost, or something?", Ginny asked and handed her the cloak with the blue and bronze Ravenclaw emblem on it. April shook her head and slipped the cloak over her shoulders, glad that she had something that would cover the prefect badge. She hadn't told her friends, only her siblings knew, but Ernie and Natasha didn't care too much. And Lenora, Lenora had other things to worry about. 'Like her precious boyfriend', April thought bitterly and followed Ginny out of the empty compartment in silence.

"Luna said she would arrange us a carriage, but I'm not too sure about that.", Ginny pointed out once they had left the Hogwarts Express and were walking over to the carriages where students were fighting to get in one that was empty.  
April stayed silent and looked around for the blonde mop of her friend.  
"You know, she hasn't got much assertiveness. I bet we'll have to walk the whole way up to Hogwarts.", the freckled girl chuckled and cocked her head to the side when April didn't reply to her.  
"Oh, come on, April. Talk to me, I don't bite.", she flashed a perfect smile at her.

"I knew that.", April murmured and tore her gaze at Ginny. She had met the girl in her second year at Hogwarts when she was studying in the library with Luna. Ginny had just sat down at the table with them and asked if they would mind her sitting with them. Back then April had envied her for her forwardness and sometimes she still would do now.

"I'm just not a talkative person...", she said lamely, causing Ginny to shoot her a yeah-right-look but she didn't press the subject any further. The Weasley girl knew that April would open up to her if she didn't push her. So she let the conversation slip and continued to search the crowd for a familiar face.

Once they had gotten to the castle, they had to share a carriage with some third year Hufflepuffs, Ginny bed her goodbye as they walked into the great hall. "See you after the feast.", Ginny had waved at her and had walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
April was standing in the middle of the hall, looking how the red head took a seat next to her brother. With her gaze still at the Gryffindor table she began to walk to the other side of the hall. However she hadn't made more than five steps when she was rudely brushed aside.

"Watch where you're going, MacMillan.", the cold voice of Draco Malfoy spat as he passed her with his goons Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Both boys were nearly one head taller then the cocky git and they tend to follow him wherever he was going.  
Crabbe whispered a small 'sorry' when he walked past her and April nodded her head slightly. The monkey had a crush on her elder sister Natasha and wouldn't hurt April for he feared that her sister wouldn't ever talk to him if he did.  
'Sometimes it's good to have a beautiful sister, who's in Slytherin', April grinned and got over to the Ravenclaw table, plopping down next to Su Li with whom she shared a dorm along with Lisa.

"Hi April!", Su exclaimed and smiled at her when she sat down next to the girl.  
"Hi Su.", April replied with not so much enthusiasm.  
"So did you hear what they're saying about the new prefect?", Su whispered after a few minutes, tucking her black her gracefully behind her pierced ear.  
"Sorry?", April choked while trying to not show her discomfort.  
"Michael Corner said that the other prefect didn't appear at the meeting on the train. Now everyone is musing who the girl is. So far we're in the dark. Do you have a clue who the girl could be? I really want to know!", Su rambled on and let her gaze travel over the table. Thankfully she never noticed April's cheeks going from chalk white to a crimson red.  
"Have you ever considered that she's maybe just shy? What if she doesn't want the attention?", April suggested.  
"Oh yeah, right. The only person who would do something this absurd is...", there Su stopped to tear her gaze at April. It seemed that she was looking directly into April's soul, making her feel fairly uncomfortable.

"Stop looking at me like this, Su. You scare me...", April tried to escape her scrutinizing glance but to no avail.  
Su's eyes lit up and she chuckled at April's fearsome face. "Why have I been so blind? It's you, isn't it?"  
Seeing no use in denying it any longer, April nodded her head with a sigh.

After Dumbledore's speech April helped herself to some potatoes and sausages. She was really hungry and duck in, when Lisa across from the table raised her voice.  
"How can you eat so much and still have a figure like that?", she whined and pointed with her fork at April.  
"Excuse me?", April said after she had chewed and swallowed the piece of sausage in her mouth.  
"You heard me. You're thin as a stick!", Lisa sighed and looked down at her nearly empty plate. Only a few green peas and a carrot were lieing on it.  
April looked flustered at her friend. 'Did she just call me thin?', she thought and shook her head. She wasn't really glad about her figure and sometimes thought she was fat when Natasha had said something like that to her.

"And don't deny it, April!", Lisa said while nibbling on her carrot. "You ARE thin, right Padma?", she glanced at Padma Patil sitting next to her.  
"Right! Wish I had a body like that, maybe Michael would finally notice me.", the dark haired girl sighed and continued to pick at a pea on her plate.  
"How could he not? Every time you talk to him you practically drool all over your shirt.", Su chuckled.  
"Oh, shut it!"

After the girls had finished their dinner, they chatted for a while about the summer holidays. Until...  
"First years! First years! Please come with me!", Michael Corner yelled over the upcoming noise in the Great Hall.  
"Get up!", Su nudged April who reluctantly got up to follow Michael and the first years out of the Hall.

April jogged up to the prefect, "Michael, wait!"  
He glanced over to her, when April fell in step with him. "I don't think you're a first year, April. Is there anything you want?", his voice was calm and a smile was tucking at the corner of his mouth.  
"Well, yeah. Uhm, about the prefect meeting on the train...", she trailed off now scratching the back of her head.  
"What's about it?"  
"Urgh, I'm sorry I didn't show up.", April muttered in a rush, avoiding the glare Michael was giving her.

"You mean, you're the other prefect? Man, I never thought they would pick you.", Michael said while ascending the staircase that led to the Ravenclaw tower.  
"Thanks...", April's cheeks were reddening in embarrassment as she noticed the sarcasm dripping from her words.  
Michael stopped and turned to look at the blushing girl, "No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, your kind of shy, aren't you? And, not to offend you or something, but I don't think you can handle a whole bunch of first years. Let alone giving detentions and taking away house points if needed.", though his words may seem a little harsh, April knew that he was completely right.  
"I know that.", she whispered and began to walk up the stairs again, a lot of first years hot on her heels along with a slightly confused Michael Corner.


	4. Twin Sisters

_Twin sisters_

"You'll make it, April.", Michael nudged her and a trembling April took a step forward, fairly afraid to talk in public.

"Well,", her voice was barely above a whispered and she had to clear her throat, "Hello, my name's April MacMillan and this boy over here is Michael Corner. We're prefects.", she pointed out to some first years that were shooting her looks of curiosity.

"We're standing in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. To get access to it all you've to do is say the password to Violaine.", she pointed at the portrait of a fairy who was brushing her dark blue hair and occasionally giggled.

"So what's the password?", a small boy asked with sparkling eyes. br "Uhm...", with her hand scratching her neck, April peeked at Michael who was leaning casually against a wall. He pushed himself away from the wall and got over to April, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"The password is _hellebore_. Don't forget it or you'll have to sleep outside.", he told the first years and glanced at Violaine, "Hellebore!"

The fairy blinked a few times then nodded her head and the portrait swung aside, revealing an entrance in the wall. "Follow me."

The first years obeyed and walked into the common room after Michael and April had stepped in. By seeing the huge room decorated with blue and bronze banners, the first years stood still in amazement but soon strolled over to the various couches or went to warm up at the fireplace.

A small girl tugged at April's sleeve, "Where do we sleep?", she demanded and cocked her head at the prefect.

"Oh right...", April sighed then clapped her hands, all eyes were on her as she coughed, "The dorms are upstairs. There are two staircases that leeds one to them, the left one leeds to the girls dormitory and the right one to the boys dormitory. Boys are not allowed to go to the girls dormitory."

The boys and girls nodded their heads and some even raced up the stairs to their dorms.

"Curfew is at eight p.m. Please tell that your roommates who didn't bother to wait any longer.", Michael said sternly, "If you got any questions then ask them now, or come to see us tomorrow."

When none of the first years spoke up, Michael nodded his head, "Very well then."

"See, it wasn't that bad!", Michael exclaimed once the first years had trotted off.

"I suppose not.", April replied and sat down next to him at a blue couch. She still was a bit nervous about the idea of her being a prefect. If it had been her choice, she'd have picked her sister instead. Lenora was getting along with nearly all the people at school, she had even seen her talking to a few Slytherins last year. As for her, April had a few people who she considered as friends, such as her room mates, but other than that she barely talked to any one. Except for Ginny Weasley, who seemed to be very eager to be her friend, though she couldn't find any reasons why she was trying so hard.

Next to her, she felt Michael stiffen and April looked up. Her sister was walking into the common room, talking to some fifth years but immediately stopped when she saw her twin.

"April!", she squealed and got over to her after saying a small goodbye to the two girls she had been talking to. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Uhm, Cho Chang fell down the stairs and broke her leg?", she asked hopefully. But her face fell as her sister shook her head.

"You wish. However sadly that's not what happened.", Lenora replied and took a seat next to her. Ever since their first year, both of the girls despised Cho Chang, though they had different reasons. The dark haired Ravenclaw had treated the girls not very nice once she'd caught wind of the fact that they were related to Natasha. Cho and their older sister seemed not to get along very well and Cho had decided to leave it out at the poor girls.

And Lenora held a grudge for her ever since she went out with Cedric Diggory in her forth year for Lenora had a huge crush on him back then.

"No, uhm...", but Lenora stopped and looked over to Michael who was still sitting next to April. "Can you erm, leave us alone for a while?"

"Oh!", he said then got up, "Yeah, sure, I've got to find Anthony, who knows what this git is up to...", and with that he walked out of the common room, however, not before flashing Lenora a perfect smile.

"Seems like he likes you.", April enounced with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah? Well, whatever.", the blonde witch shrugged while straightening out her school uniform. Then she turned to look at her sister who was still glancing at the common room entrance.

"Poor boy...", April sighed, "I guess you're not going to give him a chance?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Anyways, do you know what happened?", Lenora asked her sister with a determined look on her face.

"No, but it must be something serious when you look like that.", April frowned, she could definitely tell that something was wrong with her older sister.

Lenora glanced down at the floor, "Dean broke up with me."

"What?", April couldn't believe it, after all they had seemed like the perfect couple. But obviously had she been wrong.

"He said he liked someone else... Can you believe that, April? Someone else!", Lenora stood up from the couch and threw her arms in the air.

"Must be a horrible first day for you, Nora.", the brown haired girl said and got up as well. First Cormac had broken up with Tasha and now that! April shook her head, those boys were so stupid.

"It's not that bad, I s'pose. I'm just angry that there's another girl, you know, I'm not used to be seconds.", she replied then grabbed April's arm. "Come on. I've got to get out of here."


	5. Meetings

_Meetings_

"Where are we going, Lenora?", April whined as her older sister literally dragged her down the moving staircase. She felt suddenly uncomfortable by seeing the students whispering under their breaths as the unlike sisters passed them.  
"Somewhere, just out of this bloody castle.", Lenora hissed and glared at a couple of Gryffindors.  
"And away from those bloody Gryffindors!", she added but didn't notice the laughter erupting from the small group of seventh years.  
April felt the heat rising up in her face and she plastered her gaze to the ground, not wanting to attract any more attention. She didn't like the attention, not at all. It always made her feel like all the students were looking at her, mumbling bad things under their breath about her, mocking her appearance. That was one of the reasons she preferred staying in Ravenclaw Tower rather than storming through the castle.

"Lenora, I think people are starring at us.", the small girl stated and tugged a little bit on her older sisters hand, like a child wanting to get attention from its mother.  
"Then let them stare. It's not like I'd mind or something.", completely in rage, Lenora didn't notice the sigh coming from April.  
"Lenora please, can't we just stop running down the stairs? I don't even know where you're dragging me."  
"I am dragging you, dear sister? Oh I'm just _so_ sorry", the blonde girl spat out in annoyance as she stopped her furious storming in the middle of the hall, then let go of her sisters sweaty hand.

She turned to look at the blushing girl and flicked her perfectly straight hair behind her shoulder in a cocky way.  
"So I take it you don't want to keep me company? That's fine with me, I don't bloody need you. Neither do I need Dean nor anybody else!", the girl growled then turned away from April and stormed off, however, not before flicking her hair again in an arrogant manner.  
"Where are you going, Nora?", April shouted after her sister, desperation shining through her words.  
"Quidditch Pitch!"

Luna Lovegood was standing in the shadow of a shiny silver armor, her eyes darting between the two Ravenclaw girls. The two girls who couldn't be more different. Though April was the perfect resemblance of a true Ravenclaw, witty, eager to learn and to improve her skills, her sister Lenora also didn't lack at these attributes.  
However, there was more than meets the eye. Luna had always known that, and this small conversation just proved her point once again.  
A wicked smile spread to her lips as she stepped out of the shade and followed after a few seconds of pondering, the blonde girl down the staircases.

"Stupid April! Stupid Dean! Stupid-", she heard the girl cuss under her breath and Luna followed her hidden between a few bushes along to the Quidditch Pitch. However, Lenora was unkindly interrupted.  
"What are you doing here, MacMillan?", a male voice demanded and Luna could see the girl turning around slowly. She took a step forward to the two people but not before she made sure nobody could see her from her hiding place. 'Interesting', she thought then cocked her blonde head to the side to listen to the upcoming conversation.

"That's non of your conce-", Lenora was about to explode but halted immediately by locking eyes with non other than Draco Malfoy. "Oh!"  
An eyebrow raised, he approached the girl, the lights of Hogwarts Castle illuminating his features softly.  
His right hand was clasped around his broom, Luna couldn't lay a finger on it but she assumed that it was a Nimbus 2001. The boy looked as if he had practiced a little for his cheeks had a faint red color and he was panting slightly. Lenora had yet to notice.

"Good girl, you don't want to know what'd have happened to you if you'd ended that sentence. Go ask Potter what befalls those who mess with me", he snorted then tapped his pointed chin with his index finger.  
"Now what to do with you?", the boy seemed to ponder but he couldn't fool Luna. She knew that he wasn't thinking in the least. Lenora on the other hand looked thoroughly afraid of his next move.  
'Coward!', Luna thought and shook her head, 'Bossing around her sister but can't stand her ground when Malfoy is threatening her', the girl pursed its lips but continued to listen carefully as Lenora backed away from the Slytherin.

"You-you wouldn't!", she drawled while taking a few steps away from him.  
"Aw, but yes I would", he grinned, "Unless you convince me why I shouldn't hex you", while he spoke he was twirling his wand in his right hand, his broom had been carefully placed on a bench nearby.  
"Because... Ah because...", she trailed off, searching desperately for a good trade to offer him. However, nothing crossed her mind.  
"Nothing?", he questioned as a faint smirk appeared on his lips, "And I thought Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart. Well, looks like I just met the exception here", Malfoy sniggered then raised his wand at a trembling Lenora.

With an unreadable expression on his face, the young Slytherin walked slowly towards the girl, stopping when he was face to face with her.  
He pointed his wand at her forehead, frowning as if he was deep in thought. His eyes closed for a split second then shot abruptly open again, focusing on the blonde in front of him.  
On the inside he was laughing like a madman, but on the outside his appearance remained cold and superior as he lowered his head to the girls ear.  
"Buh!"

In an instant the girl fell to the ground shrieking and Draco couldn't stifle his glee anymore. His deep laughter filled the vacant grounds, drowning the sound of shuffling below him as the girl got back to her feet and fled inside the magnificent castle.  
Soon his voice faded away and the sheer smile on his face vanished as he pocketed his wand into his Quidditch robes then took the Nimbus 2001 from the old bench.  
This was nothing more than immature fuss, but still he savored the startled look on the MacMillan girls face as his feet hit the hard concrete of the stairs that led up to Hogwarts Castle.

Over his years at school he'd come to like scaring innocent people away from him, some of them feared him now, some even held an upper respect for him.  
However, this year he didn't care about it anymore.  
He had a mission to complete, a mission which's outcome would earn him more respect than he could ever dream about. As long as he'd complete it properly, and Draco Malfoy hadn't had the intention on not achieving his goals, for this mission was more unhallowed than any of his atrocities...Ever.


	6. Classes

_Classes_

_Dear Diary,_

_today is the first day back to school, and I am so excited to be here. Not._

_On the train ride I started crying 'cause of some stupid thing Malfoy said, Michael treated me like a little child when he realized that I am a Prefect as well and finally Lenora had the urge to let her anger out on me. It's not my problem that Dean broke up with her, really! Oh whee, what a totally horrible day to start with._

_Currently I'm sitting on my bed, Su, Padma and Lisa are downstairs in the Common Room, I told them to give me a little time alone. As for Lenora, she said that she'd go down to the Quidditch Pitch, don't know what she'd want there, I mean she can't even play Quidditch and it's past curfew!_

_Hope she'll get caught by Filch._

_But no, that's mean, I shouldn't say something like that. Well, I did not say it, theoretically._

_Guess I'll better go to sleep, I wouldn't want to miss classes for that matter._

_Lenora still hasn't shown up, where is she? Maybe she really got caught by Filch? And Luna's also missing, hm, wonder what's that supposed to mean..._

_So long, _

_April_

She closed the leather book slowly, placing it carefully in the cabinet next to her, however, not before whispering a locking charm on the notebook under her breath. April didn't want to know what'd happen if Lenora discovered her little secret.

Getting up from the bed, the girl stiffled a yawn before she made her way over to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Hurtling into the castle, Lenora stormed up the stairs, eager to get away from the Slytherin and to not cross his path again anytime soon. Though she would never say it out loud, she knew she was nothing but a craven wench, avoiding confrontation as best as she could.  
The only time she felt as if she had the upper hand, was when it came to her sister April.

Slowing her pace, she strolled through the dark corridors, passing a few sleeping portraits on her way back to Ravenclaw Tower.  
It was past curfew, the thought only now occurred to her and she tried to sneak her way unnoticed to the Common Room.  
A faint sound made her spin around in the middle of the fifth floor.  
She squinted her eyes, however, continued her way when she didn't see anything except for the ordinary hall way.

Shrugging the eerie feeling that seemed to surround her off, her arms clasped tightly around her slim figure as she walked in silence.  
Her thoughts drifted off to the conversation with Dean, distress now sweeping through her entire body as she tried to keep the tears from coming. How could he do that to her? Didn't he tell her he loved her?  
'Guess he didn't mean it', she mused then halted in front of Violaine who was giving her a pitifully look.

"You shouldn't stay out that long, dear", the fairy stated but swung her portrait aside when Lenora murmured the password.

"Rise and shine!", the voice of Lisa ripped April from her peaceful slumber and the girl rubbed her eyes while sitting up on her four poster bed.  
The curtains were hauled aside and a smiling brunette met her gaze, obviously the Ravenclaw had woken up early and had made it her duty to wake the other girls.  
"Good morning, April. Isn't it a wonderful day to start school?", she motioned to the open window, fresh air along with beams of sunlight streamed inside, enlightening the room slightly.  
April couldn't help smiling, "Yes, it is"

"I'd recommend you take Charms, sure you'll take Charms, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, Potions and History of Magic. I'm sorry to say that Muggle Studies isn't given to sixth years, Miss MacMillan", Professor Flitwick explained to April at breakfast, the tiny Head of Ravenclaw scribbled the subjects down on a time-table then handed it to April after she had agreed with him.  
"Erm, Sir?"  
"Yes, Miss MacMillan?"  
"Can't I take Care for Magical Creatures as well?", April asked nervously, nibbling on her thumbnail as she did so.  
"Nobody is taking this class, April", Lenora hissed from next to her, still in a bad mood about the breakup with Dean. "You sure don't want to be all alone with Hagrid?"

"_Professor_ Hagrid! And as sorry as I am to say that, your sister is right. It seems that none of the students want to continue with this class", the Professor informed April who only nodded her head.  
"Well then, guess I don't take Care of Magical Creatures neither"

After stepping into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, April couldn't help shuddering inwardly. She sat down next to Lenora and let her gaze travel over the many paintings of people, most of them seemed to be in pain for they had direful injuries or their limbs were dislocated in an odd way.  
She didn't like this classroom, not in the least.

Snape began to explain what had caused the people in the paintings this agony, beginning with the Cruciatus Curse, then telling the class about Dementors and finally Inferi.  
The whole time April tried not to concentrate on the paintings and she begged silently for this class to be finally over.

"Come, April, stand up," her sister nudged her in the ribs and April tore her gaze away from the table she had been looking at.  
After blinking a few times, she realized that nearly all the students had paired up all over the classroom, the only sitting person was herself. Hastily standing up, April cocked an eyebrow at Lenora while they walked to an empty corner in the classroom.  
"What are we supposed to do?", the girl asked while Lenora took out her wand, pointing it at her sister.  
"If you hadn't zoned out, you'd have heard that were supposed to cast spells at each other without speaking. One partner, me, is trying to jinx the other partner, you, who tries to block the spell in silence."

Twenty minutes later, April still couldn't block the spells that Lenora sent her way, not without speaking anyway. She silently wondered how Hermione had managed to learn it in only a matter of minutes. The girl indeed was very intelligent and a quick learner, 'I wonder why she wasn't put into Ravenclaw?'

"_Protego!_"

Both girls whirled around just in time to see Professor Snape colliding rather forcefully with his desk. The cause of this all must have been Harry Potter, for he held his wand pointed firmly at the former Potions Professor.

"That was amazing! Have you seen his face?"  
April merely snorted as she passed some students after the rather deviant lesson that had taken place not so long ago. Though she had to admit that the act itself had been quite amusing, it still had been a really stupid stunt.  
What had he been thinking by that? Probably nothing, she thought in resentment while she hurried along to keep up with the steady pace of her sister.

As soon as the students had been dismissed, Lenora had grabbed her things and left the classroom, not bothering with waiting for her younger sister.  
Somehow, April felt the urge to yell at her sister when she caught up with her, but refrained from that by seeing the harsh expression that Lenora's face held.  
She had been filled with bitterness since yesterday. Who could really blame her? Still, April wasn't going to be treated like an inferior and she very well would tell her sister that. Though, probably not yet.

"Why don't you wait up for me?", she questioned once she was walking alongside Lenora. However, the girl not even glanced at her as she continued with long steps down the corridor that led to the Great Hall.

Standing next to Lenora, Su and Lisa, April looked around the dungeon with uncomfort shining slightly in her honey brown eyes. She didn't like the feeling the dungeons gave her each time she had been here the last six years.  
The cobwebs she spotted, didn't really amaze her, along with the frowst the dungeons held.  
The only distraction was her brother who had grinned the second he had spotted Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Arrogant as he was, he had walked over to them, his hand sticking out in a greeting manner.  
"Oh please, why does he associate with scum like that?", Lenora whispered from next to April.  
The younger girl gave a glare, "Only because you aren't so fond of Gryffindors right now, doesn't mean Ernie can't be nice to them," she hissed, not in the mood to take another of Lenora's snide remarks, she turned away from her. April suddenly felt sick as her sister merely snorted at her.

Oh how she hated Lenora when someone had broken up with her!  
It was always the same, one day she was pissed off as hell, then the next day, she seemed like she didn't even care in the least. It was frustrating her more and more.

"I wonder what he-", but Lenora was interrupted as the door to the dungeon they were standing in front of opened, and Professor Slughorn came in view.

He welcomed the students, grinning softly at Harry and Blaise Zabini, as they all strode into the room, not prepared for the unusual potions lesson at all.


	7. Unpleasant Encounters

_Unpleasant Encounters_

April inhaled deeply as she sat down between Lenora and Michael Corner who were seated on a table with Anthony Two hours later the students strode out of the potions room, April still had the fresh smell of the ocean in her nose as she walked alongside her two siblings.  
It had been a very interesting lesson, that she had to admit. Not only had she never seen the golden liquid in one of the cauldrons that was better known as Felix Felicis, but she also was still feeling a little bit funny due to the smell of Amortentia, the most powerfull lovepotion ever.

As she had walked by the cauldron, her nose immediately had caught upon a lovely smell and she had felt her heart beating faster.  
So, bending over the potion slightly, she had curiously sniffed a little more.  
Surprised was she, as she could make out the smell of the ocean, and something that she couldn't quite make out. Though it smelled like a new book, when you opened it for the first time. Still untouched, the pages smelled heavily of parchment and ink.  
Somewhere she had smelled the flavour before, though she wasn't too sure where.

The most interesting fact was, however, that she was supposed to have a crush on the person who smelled like that. Whoever was that person?

Smiling slightly, she turned to her sister, "What did you smell?"  
After a long sigh, Lenora answered her, knowing exactely what her twin was talking about, "I smelled sweat," the girl told her as Ernie raised a blond eyebrow at her.  
"Sweat? You smelled sweat?", he asked Lenora who merely shrugged at him.  
"Yes, so what did you smell, brother?"  
However, instead of answering, Ernie suddenly excused himself and left the two girls standing in the middle of the hallway, one with a cocked eyebrow, the other snickering softly.

After they had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, April dared to ask her sister about her absence the previous day.  
"Where were you last night, Lenora?", the smaller girl questioned before she stuffed a delicous piece of ham in her mouth.  
"I told you, I was at the Quidditch Pitch.", came the flat reply.  
A sigh escaped April's mouth and she nearly coughed up the previous swallowed ham again as Lenora unexpectedly slammed her fork on the table. "Why are you so persistent to know? Is it such a crime to take a walk at a cool night like that?", the girl hissed before she raised her eyes to glare at the fellow Ravenclaws who dared to blink her way.

"What, in Merlin's sake, are you starring at?"  
"Maybe they want to know why you throw such a tantrum?", the smooth voice of Luna Lovegood broke the silence as she elegantly situated herself across from April. "But I guess you don't want to burden them with your encounters at night.", she added nonchalantly before she grabbed an apple from one of the bowls.  
"That's non of your business and yours-", she turned to a confused looking April, "-the least of all!", with that said, she stood up from the bench and stormed out of the great hall.  
How she still managed to walk gracefully was beyond April.

Turning back to the Ravenclaw table after Lenora had vanished through the thick entrance door, April faced her longtime friend Luna with a frown gracing her face.  
"What was that all about? Why did 'Nora storm of like that, Luna?"  
"Do you know what happened last night?", Luna asked with a smile, oblivious to the stares she earned from the students sitting next to her.  
When April shook her head, the other girl's smile only widened as she began to play with a feather she let appear out of thin air while swaying her wand.

"So you mean, she didn't tell you?", she mimicked a shocked expression before the feather in front of her went up in flames and she stuffed her wand back into her robes.  
April sighed, then shook her head once again, obviously unimpressed by the little show her friend was putting up.  
"If that's the case, then it shouldn't be me telling you what fate she _met_ last night.", a wicked grin on her face, Luna took a bowl of porridge and situated it in front of her, before she also began eating.  
With a sigh April began to muse about when exactely she and her twin had become so distant.

Standing up after she had eaten dinner, April waited for Luna to eat her last bite of apple pie, "Come on Luna, I don't want to wait forever for you to eat that pie."  
"You know April, the last bite is always the most dangerous part about eating a pie. You don't know if it's going to explode right in your mouth."

April walked along the dark floor, Luna had left her alone after telling her that she would have to watch out for the Slobberwoks who would 'Take over Hogwarts before anyone will notice', or so Luna had said.  
She was sure that nothing like the 'Slobberwoks' even existed but still hadn't spoiled the fun Luna seemed to had when she wandered of. It was something about Luna which made her go off so often to look for creatures that no one ever heard off, that not even April could explain. But she loved that part about Luna. She didn't seem to even notice other peoples reactions about her, which made her a really strong character, in April's opinion.  
April secretely wished to be such a strong character at times.

She absentmindly walked ahead, not caring about her surroundings at all. When she finally did stop, she found herself in a rather eerie looking hallway.  
April wasn't sure to which floor her legs had led her to, but she couldn't remember ever seeing this part of Hogwarts before.  
It meant only one thing, this hallway must be dangerous.

Shuffling to a nearby window, she noticed that she must be up high for she had a decent view over the Quidditch Pitch and the way down to Hagrid's Hut. The sixth, maybe even the seventh floor, she mused before retreating from the window.  
Her hands had left marks on the dusty windowsill and April stiffled a sneeze as she dusted them off on her skirt.  
After a small sigh, she took in her surroundings. Many tapestries decorated the dim lit floor and armours of long forgotten knights stood sporadically along the walls. One tapestry had taken her interest and she appraoched it silently, ready to jump behind an armour by hearing just the slightest noise.  
The tapestry showed an old wizard who stood in front of, trolls maybe? He clapped his hands and the trolls began to dance in weird manners, looking rather disgusted at the man before them.  
Just as April was about to reach out her hand to touch the tapestry, she heard heavy steps coming from the other end of the hallway.

Without a second thought she hid herself behind an armour a few feet away from the tapestry, blending in completely with the shadows.  
April heard the steps approaching her and she closed her eyes tightly, hoping the person wouldn't notice her.  
When the sound finally stopped, she dared to open her eyes again then searched the area for the person who had interrupted her investigation on the mysterious tapestry.  
She found a boy standing diagonally from her before the opposite wall. He glanced carefully around.  
And just now April felt the fear rising up on her. Draco Malfoy was standing just mere feet away from her.

After making sure that no one was watching him, Draco began pacing in front of the blank wall, grasping the thought in his mind as he did so.  
It wasn't long, before the entrance to the room he had conjured revealed itself to him. A stereotypical smirk appeared on his face before in one swift moment it vanished completely. A small gasp had broken the silence and he turned swiftly around.

Cold eyes searched the area for the intruder and eventually locked with the curious brown eyes of a girl who was well hidden behind a set of armour. She stepped hesitantly out of the shadows and just now recognized Draco the features of the girl.  
Her brown hair hang losely in a braid over her right shoulder and she looked sheepishly up to him through her thick glasses.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to sneak up on you. I just, kinda, got lost and ended up here. So, I'll just walk back to my dorm and pretend I never met you here", she was about to turn away from him, however, he caught her on her wrist before she could flew this unceremonly from the scene.

Draco tightened the grip on her wrist, feeling the girl wincing under the pressure he put on her. He couldn't let her go.  
Cursing himself for his carelessness, he silently thought over the possibilities. To let her go, would mean to admit that he had been unthoughtfull, that there was a witness who had seen him doing something out of the order.  
No he couldn't have that. Never would he admit that he had made a mistake.  
The other possibility was to let her in on his secret, to make her vow that she would never tell a single soul about his plans. Though this would endanger his live if anyone was to see through his game

He knew just the perfect spell for that and even if she would presevere, he could get rid of her after his task was accomplished.  
So jerking her over to the door, a final smirk appeared on his livid face once again.  
"No, you're not going anywhere."


	8. Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, this honor belongs to Joanne K. Rowling. However, April, Lenora and Natasha are sprouted from my imagination.

* * *

_Unbreakable_

Yanking the door to the Room of Requirements open, Draco dragged the unwanted intruder inside with him. The door closed with a mere 'click' and he let go of the girl's hand.  
He knew her, she was the youngest MacMillan daughter and a girl who would be easily overlooked as she used to try to blend in with the wall evertime he had seen her. A shy girl, only speaking up when her sister Lenora was with her.  
A Pureblood.

He couldn't imagine what he would've done if it was Granger catching him in front of the door. Probably he would've gotten rid of her right on the spot.  
However, when he was thinking over the incident just a few seconds ago, he felt like he had done the right decision. This girl could come in handy, she could be helpful by any means.

Turning to the trembling girl behind him, he stuck out his hand, "Take it!", he demanded and the girl obeyed without resistance.

"Now your wand girl!"  
With a slightly confused look, April took her wand out. She never dared to interrupt him as he once again raised his voice.  
"So, MacMillan, will you swear to keep strictly confidential to whatever you will see, hear or experience in this room?"  
April nodded her head, still afraid of his cold eyes that glared up at her.  
"Say it!"  
"I swear", bright red flames errupted out of April's wand and the flames embraced both their hands in a sickly fascinating manner.  
'An Unbreakabled Vow!', the small voice shouted dangerously in her head.

"And will you," he continued, "by all means, help me to accomplish the task that the Dark Lord has given me?"  
Draco watched as the girl's eyes widened and her mind began trying to comprehend what he hadn't spoken out loud. Oh yes, he would dragg her into it, no mather what.  
Pulling out his own wand and pointing it at the shocked girl, he watched in amusement her reaction. She was trembling, her hand sweating in his and the tears now ran down her cheeks.  
Fear, anger and complete hopelessness, he could read all these these emotions from her face. It made him laugh out in pure bliss. He enjoyed seeing the girl like this, enjoyed the shocked expression on her face as the realization hit her.  
And if he would go down, then she would go with him!

"I will!"

Racing up the stairs that led to Ravenclaw Tour, April never glanced back to the fatal floor or to the boy that she was fearing so badly right now.  
He made her do this, she told herself over and over again, but nothing could wash away the pain that she had given her vow without much pressure from him.  
Teardrops were staining her glasses and she took them off, putting them in the hollow just below her neckline.  
April whispered the password to Violaine who looked strangely amused to see the crying girl, but nonetheless she granted her entrance to the blue and bronze coloured common room.

Without further glances at the Ravenclaws who had chosen this unearthly hour to revise on last years classes or to merely deepen friendships, she went straightly for her room, slamming the door shut behind her as she'd finally reached her destination.  
Plopping down on her bed unceremonly, April gasped out as the snatches of her former glasses bored themself in her flesh. She cried out in pain, raising the interest of Padma Patil who had been silentely reading on her bed.

"What's wrong, April?", she asked before she pulled the blue curtains, shielding her bed from view, aside and climbed out in only her pajamas. She heard the girl cursing under her breath before she took the remains of her glasses out of her cleavage.  
"Ouch, what were you doing?", Padma asked as she advanced on the girl to help her get rid of the slivers which still stuck in the flesh of the young girl.

"So, all cleaned up!", Padma smiled after she had cleaned April's wounds and healed them as best as she could. "Still I think you should go see Madame Pomfrey about those, " and she pointed at the freshly scarred wounds on April's cleavage, "I bet she could heal them in an instant."  
Nodding her head slightly April carefully picked up the pieces of her glasses, "Do you think we can fix those?"  
"Sure we could, but why would you want to wear those again?", the Patil twin sat down beside a worried April.  
"I can't see without them"  
"Oh that's nonesense, April, and you very well know that. If I remember correctely then they only consist of window glass!", Padma took the broken glasses from April, then pulled out her wand. With a swift movement and a little enchantment the small pulp in Padma's hand went down in flames, burning every trace that the glasses had ever existed.

"Why did you do that?! Padma, I-I need them!", the helpless April took the hands of her friend, looking disbelievingly down on them.  
"No, April, you only needed those to hide yourself from the world. Look at you! You're a really pretty young witch and you shouldn't hide it from others!"  
"I know you were hiding yourself from puplic, so don't give me that look. You're always trying to get as less attention as possible and I think that's not right. You have nothing to hide yourself from the other students! I've known you for years, April, and you really shouldn't hide yourself behind the mask that you've created!"  
"But they will talk about me!"  
"Then let them talk!", Padma stood up from the bed, striking a victory pose and grinning at April who couldn't help but grin herself. She had never realized how her friends thought about her behaviour. But after Padma's speech, April felt a lot more confident than she had ever felt at the six years at Hogwarts and for that, she was thankfull to Padma Patil.

The night was a horrible mixture between Unbreakable Vows and visions of cold grey eyes, watching her every movement. She saw herself running into the dark hallways of the seventh floor and she felt the ever present eyes of Draco Malfoy on her.  
April had put down her glasses, throwing them on the floor and stamping on them and a ghost of Padma had embraced her from behind. "Then let them talk!", the ghost had whispered in her ear before disppearing.  
A wicked smile had graced her thin lips and she had been laughing loudly, dancing in front of the tapestry which showed the dancing trolls. She had been dancing like a maniac.  
Then there was Draco Malfoy who had looked up at her in fear as she had pointed her wand at his small form under her. He seemed so unworthy in her dreams

"By Merlin's beard, wake up, April!", someone was pushing her and she felt herself falling from her cosy bed onto the hard floor. "What was that for?", she whined as she adjusted herself, grabbing for the glasses that had always been lying on her bedside cabinet. This time, they weren't there.  
Without a second thought she made her way to the bathrooms to get ready for the many harassments she thought she would receive all through the day.

Breakfast was a disaster in April's opinion. She had received curious glances from her fellow housemates and Michael Corner had taken a seat beside her.  
"Hey, April," his cheerfull voice spoke before he took several pencakes and piled them up on his plate. "About our Prefect duties, which floor would you prefer: The sixth or the seventh floor?"  
The seventh! The voice in her head shouted, remembering the incident the previous day. "The seventh floor, I guess." she mumbled as she cast a sideglance at Michael. Something about him today made her feel rather uncomfortable.  
"Thank Merlin! Then I'm taking the sixth floor", he smiled at her, "Something about you is different today. Did you do something with you hair?"  
"Uh no, it's my glasses, I'm not wearing them anymore.", and there was this feeling of embarassment she had dreaded. She knew they would talk about her, she just knew it!

Walking in silence next to Lenora, April never glanced up at the students passing her. She didn't want to have the same conversation like she had with Michael again. If people were looking, it meant that they would have an interest in her, and April certainly didn't need that.  
She was fine with not stiring any interest in other people.  
"Get over it, April! They will not talk about you, it's not like you're the only person who has changed over the summer. Have you seen Lisa, she has died her hair. I bet you didn't notice at all.", Lenora grinned as her sister shook her head. No, April really hadn't noticed that.

The two sisters stopped before the Charms classroom, Lenora plopping down on the ground next to the door while April tend to stand over her older sister.  
"There he is, April!", Lenora whispered and April turned her head to look around for the person that had stirred her sisters interest.  
"Don't look at him!", the blonde girl hissed as she grabbed on April's skirt, "He will know!"  
Startled by the silght emotional outburst from her sister, April locked eyes with Lenora who was cheewing uneasily on her lower lip.

"Who?", asked April as she flattened out her skirt again.  
"Dean!" Lenora rolled her eyes at her sister, "Didn't you see him?"  
"No, because I didn't even know who you were talking about.", April defended herself though she only earned a disbelieving glare from Lenora.  
"Who else should I be talking about?"  
April shrugged, she hadn't seen Dean and neither had she seen the person who put their hand on her shoulder right now.

"MacMillan," he said and April froze on the spot. It was _him_.  
He turned her around and April cast her gaze on the floor, not ready to look him in the eye after the incident. She feared him!  
A low chuckle errupted from his throat and his grip on her shoulder tightened.  
"Ten o'clock at the door," he hissed in her ear and April only nodded her head, not once glancing up at him. "Don't you forget it!"

* * *

**N/A: **So this is where the plot finally thickens sigh I never thought I would get this far in writing

Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far, I really appreciate that.


End file.
